You Teach Me How To Love
by xoxcassie382xox
Summary: Cam teaches Maya to play hockey while Maya teaches Cam to play the cello. It's better than the summary I promise. Not sure if it's a one shot or not it depends on the amount of views. So tell me what you think :D
1. Let's Play!

"Maya you're holding it upside down," Cam chuckled, " how could you hit the puck like that?"

"Well I'm sorry that all of my experience in hockey isn't helping me right now!" She answered sarcastically. Cam chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek while placing the puck down.

He wrapped his arms around her while placing his hands over hers on the hockey stick. "So you just pull back and hit the puck into the goal, like this," Cam said while hitting the puck.

"Yay! You know technically, I just did that, can I go now?" Maya asked.

"You're the one who said you wanted to learn how to play hockey!" Cam said.

"Yeah because I thought it would be a bonding and fun experience, but I didn't think it would be this hard!" Maya said exasperated.

"We haven't even started yet. Trust me you'll be fine," Cam claimed.

Maya sighed, "Alright, let's do this."

Cam then walked over to the net, which was barely 20 feet away. He decided putting on skates and actually teaching Maya would be hopeless, so he was just trying to get her to shoot at the net.

"Ready?" Maya shook her head, he laughed while rolling his eyes as he shouted, "GO!"

Maya took a couple of shots but continued to miss. At first she didn't even get close to the net. Once she aced her aim she couldn't hit it hard enough. "Cam this is hopeless!"

"No it's not! You can do it, just focus." With that Maya hit it as hard as she could as Cam purposely moved his leg to let it go into the net.

Maya screamed. "I did it! I did it!" she said running up to Cam who picked her up and spun her around. "And I'm gonna pretend you didn't purposely let me get it in!"

Cam laughed while putting her down, "Whatever do you mean Miss Matlin?" He pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Alright," she said winking, "Your turn!"

XXX

They ended up back at Maya's house in the same room where they shared their first kiss. Cam was holding Maya's cello and bow while sitting in a chair, as Maya leaned over him with her hands over his.

"Okay, now this is a C," she said moving his fingers, "and this is a D."

"Maya learning to play a sport is a lot faster than an instrument. You can't just teach me how to play cello."

"Nonsense, you are being taught by the best cellist in all of Canada," Maya said.

"Mhm," he answered sarcastically, laughing at her glare towards him.

He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek. She went through a couple more notes when Cam said, "Ow, my fingers hurt."

"Pussy," Maya coughed.

"What did you just say?" Cam said mockingly angry.

"I didn't say anything," Maya said smiling.

He placed her cello and bow on the floor and started tickling her stomach saying, "I think you did!"

She tried to fight his hands off her but it was no use, she was too ticklish. "Cam, stop!" She said between laughter.

Cam finally stopped as he pulled her face to his and kissed her. It started off as slow and sweet, but soon turned into a hot and passionate kiss. He pulled her on top of him without breaking the kiss, so she was straddling him on the chair. She tangled her fingers into his hair as their tongues started dancing. Cam moved his lips to her jaw and went down slowly to her neck. He knew how much she loved to be kissed a couple inches under her jaw. She groaned as she pulled his lips back to hers.

They broke apart as they heard keys rattling and the front door open. Maya jumped off of Cam as she heard Katie shout, "I'm home."

Maya bent down and started putting her cello back in her case while yelling, "Mom and dad aren't home yet."

Katie walked in and said, "What are you guys doing in here?"

Maya laughed while saying, "I was trying to teach Cam how to play the cello."

"I failed epically," Cam said.

Katie laughed, "Doesn't surprise me, just stick to sports Cam." She patted him on the shoulder.

Although Katie doesn't like the idea of her younger sister dating a hockey star, she soon realized that Cam actually did care about Maya, and she wasn't just a puck bunny. So even though she didn't totally approve, she still accepted and respected their relationship.

"Okay, we are going to go upstairs," Maya said standing up.

"Alright, make sure you wear protection," Katie said snickering.

Maya smacked Katie's arm while walking hand in hand with Cam. Katie went in the living room and put on the TV.

Maya shut the door of her bedroom and went to the bed patting the space next to her. She laid down as Cam came over and did the same.

"So?" Cam asked lacing his fingers through hers, "what do you want to do?"

"Hm…" she said then her face lit up, "I know! Let's play 20 questions."

Cam looked at her confused. "So we can learn more about each other," Maya said in a _duh_ kind of voice.

"Maya it's been four months, I think we know everything about each other by now," Cam replied.

"Oh yeah? Well how did I get this scar above my eye?"

"You have a scar above your eye?" Cam said curiously looking.

"Exactly!" Maya shouted. Cam just rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine, Maya how did you get the scar above your eye?"

"How did you know I had a scar above my eye?" Cam laughed as Maya continued, "I was having a tea party with Katie when I was four, and I dropped a glass and it broke. Katie was so mad she threw a broken piece at me and I had to get three stitches.

Cam hissed at the thought of that. "Ouch, that sounds like it hurt."

"No Cam it was actually thrilling. Best feeling of my life," She said sarcastically. Cam kissed her scar and went back to his position lying down.

"My turn! Uh, what was your favorite thing to do with your older brother Jesse?" Maya asked.

"Um," he said putting his hands under his head, thinking. Maya rolled over and put her head on his chest, and draped her leg over his. He moved his arms and wrapped them around her while saying, "play hockey."

"I thought you hated that. Wouldn't he make you play goalie and always shoot it at your face?"

Cam looked down at her questionably, "How did you know that?"

"You told me. Remember in the photo booth?" Maya said while tracing the designs on his shirt with her index finger.

"That was on our first date, how do you remember that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm just a good listener."

Cam grinned. The fact that she remembered showed she was really paying attention. She actually cared and listened. He's never had someone care that much about him before.

He lifted Maya's face to his and gave her a quick yet passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Maya asked, smiling.

Cam shrugged, "I'm just really lucky to have you."

"I think I'm the lucky one Mr. Saunders," she said giving him another kiss. She then went back to her original position of snuggling into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head as they continued to ask each other questions. As he laid there with his girlfriend, all he could think was _'So this is what love feels like.' _


	2. Paint and Practice

**Thank you all for the favorites/follows/reviews. You guys are so sweet and I'm so glad you enjoyed the story! So without further adieu, here is chapter two (hey that kind of rhymed :D): **

* * *

"You want to have a paint fight?" Cam asked. Maya nodded excitedly. "Why?"

"Because you've been really stressed from hockey and what better way to get distressed then to have a paint fight!" Maya said holding up the paint.

"Out of all the things to do, you chose a paint fight?" Maya just nodded smiling. "No, I refuse to do it!"

"WHY? " Maya said more disappointed than angry.

"Because it's just stupid and I refu-" Cam stopped talking after Maya dipped her paintbrush in the paint and flicked it onto him.

"You did not just do that," Cam said looking down at the globs of paint on his chest.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't," She said and started wiping the brush down his chest, leaving a red line from his chest to his belly button. "But I definitely did that!"

"Oh it is on," He said while picking up a bottle. He started squirting it at Maya while she screamed. She retaliated by picking up the bright pink and squirting it back. After a few minutes of fighting, Cam grabbed Maya and threw her over his shoulder.

He then laid her down on the table holding her hands over her head with one hand and holding a green bottle in the other.

"Only way to save yourself is to beg."

Maya tried to break free but it was no use, he was too strong. "You can't make me do anything!" She said while laughing. Cam then opened the bottle and dumped it all over her. She screamed as the cold paint slowly covered her whole body, from her face to her feet, she was now covered in paint. Cam finally released her and she sat up on the table and looked down at her body chuckling. Her all black bikini now had various colors splattered all over, and Cam's red and black trunks now had green, purple, and pink mixed in.

"That was so not fair!" Maya stated.

"Hey you're the one who wanted a paint fight!" Cam stated moving her hair behind her ears.

"I said fight, not battle!" Maya said as Cam moved his face closer to hers.

"Isn't that basically the same thing?" Cam asked inches from her lips. She rolled her eyes as the anticipation of the kiss killed her. She put her hands behind his neck and pulled her to him. His hands moved to her waist as he pulled her body closer to his. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his moved his hands down to her thighs, picking her up wrapping her legs around his waists without breaking the kiss. Maya felt her heart racing as their tongues met. Cam could feel the sparks the second their lips met. Maya was the perfect girl, and he knew he was in complete and total love with her.

Just as he started to lose himself in their make out session, an alarm on Maya's phone beeped. She pulled away and said, "We should start hosing off, it's almost five."

"Right," Cam said disappointedly while putting her down. Although Maya's passion for music was always something he loved about her, it sure knew how to cock block.

XXX

After a good twenty minutes, they finally finished hosing each other off and were back in her room in clean, dry clothing. Maya pulled out her cello and bow and was about to play when Cam said, "You're doing it in here? Don't you normally like to play in the other room?" Although Maya didn't mind being on stage performing for a bunch of people, she hated playing one on one. She felt too pressured with only one person listening. Normally when Cam was over, she'd go downstairs while he waited patiently in her room for her to be finished.

"I thought I would just play here, if that's okay?" She said biting her lip.

He beamed while saying, "Of course it is."

She was about to play when she looked up and saw Cam looking right at her, "Stop staring at me!"

"I thought I was allowed to watch you play!"

"You can listen, no watching!" Maya said. He held up his hands in defense, and laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He smiled as she then started to play. Cam closed his eyes as he listened to the music. After a couple minutes he turned and stared at Maya. She was so into her music she didn't even notice. He couldn't help but grin, not only was she beautiful, but she was talented, funny, kind, and perfect. Even wearing a big gray shirt with black sweats and her hair tied in a messy ponytail, she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He hadn't even realized an hour passed until Maya stopped playing and started to put her cello away. Cam started clapping and stood up, giving her a 'standing ovation.'

She just rolled her eyes and laughed, "You're such a doofus."

"True, but I'm your doofus," Cam said walking up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And don't you ever forget it," she said poking his chest and pulling him in for a kiss.

"I could never," he said after they pulled away. He flashed a smile that made her heart melt. Maya couldn't help but think, _'it's official, I am completely and totally in love with Campbell Saunders.'_

* * *

_**Hope** **you guys liked it! I won't update until I get at least 15-20 reviews, so make sure you review if you want more! xoxo **_


	3. Movie Time

_**So sorry for how long it took to update! This story is really hard to write because you have to have a good inspiration for it! Shout out to my girl Eden who helped create this idea with me! xoxo! Also, sorry it's kind of short! I tried making it as long as possible but this is only as long as I could get! okay so here's chapter 3, hope you guys like it :D:**_

* * *

"300? Maya, you hate action movies."

"Yeah, but you don't. And we always do things I want to do, so I have decided to compromise."

They were at Cam's billet's families house. His billet parents were at work, but didn't care when Maya came over. They loved Maya and trusted them completely. They were sitting in his family room, when Maya recommended watching 300, Cam always loved action movies like that, but Maya never liked them.

"Maya this is fighting, gore, and everything that you hate all in one movie."

"Which just proves how awesome I am," Maya said smiling from the couch. She sat patiently criss-crossed while Cam put the DVD inside the player.

"Are you sure? I don't mind watching something else. You're just gonna be uncomfor-"

"I AM TRYING TO BE A NICE SUPPORTING COMPROMISING GIRLFRIEND DAMMIT!"

Cam burst into laughter and put his hands up defensively. Maya just smiled.

"Are you positive?"

"I'm positive that I am going to punch you in the face if you ask me one more time if I want to watch this movie," Maya said. She smiled as she said it but her voice was vicious.

Cam walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Maya. He lifted his arms up as she put her head on his chest, and crossed her legs on top of his. He wrapped one arm around her waist and rested the other on her legs.

"Okay, here we go," Cam said as he played the movie.

Cam's prediction came true. Maya spent the whole time covering her eyes and 'hiding' in Cam's chest, and Cam laughed every time.

"I can turn it off-"

"NO! I can do this!" Maya said into his chest. Cam chuckled and kissed the top of her head while rubbing her arm soothingly.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Maya said looking back at the screen.

"Okay I think it's time for this to end," Cam said reaching for the remote.

"Don't you dare! I'm determined to get through this movie," Maya said.

"Yeah but I'd prefer my girlfriend to be emotionally stable by the end," Cam said sarcastically.

"I can't promise that," Maya said looking up at him.

"Great," he said and lifted her face to his.

Just as Cam was about to seal the kiss Maya stopped and said, "Do you mind, I'm trying to watch the movie."

She then turned and faced the movie. Cam stared at her in shock as she tried to stifle her laughter. She then jumped up and kissed him, causing him to lie on his back with Maya on top of him. He had one hand on her cheek while the other wrapped around her waist, as she lay down on him, her hands on the opposite sides of his head. Their kiss started out slow and sweet but became more erotic as Maya let Cam's tongue enter. Their tongues gracefully danced, each kiss filled with more and more love. After a few minutes, they broke apart slowly.

"You're so beautiful," He said looking at her. She smiled hesitantly, accepting the compliment but not believing it.

"I wish you would see how truly perfect you are," he added. She just rolled her eyes and pecked him on the lips.

She was about to get up but Cam stopped her and said, "I love you, Maya."

Maya froze, shocked at the words. She couldn't tell if she was just imagining it or not. She knew that she was in love with Cam, but she just could never understand how a guy like him can go for a girl like her.

She wanted to say it back, but she was so scared she just imagined him saying it. She was so surprised with the words that she froze.

"You don't have to say it back! I don't want to pressure you into thinking you have to say it, it's just I've known for a while I felt this way and just wanted to tell-"

"I love you, too," Maya said snapping back into reality.

"Really? Cause I don't want you to feel you hav-" Maya cut Cam off with a kiss.

"Cam, I am completely and totally in love with you." He smiled widely and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

She then looked at the tv and said, "this movie is ruining the moment."

He let out a laugh, "You are the one who said you wanted to keep it on!"

"Doesn't make it any more romantic," she said smiling.

"Well who said we actually have to watch it," Cam said deviously as he pulled her down for another kiss.

They both smiled excitedly into the kiss. Finally, what they had been feeling was out in the open, and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**So I'm thinking this is going to be the last chapter, unless you guys really want me to do another then I will, so Please review/follow/favorite! Just the simplest reviews mean a lot (especially if you guys want more)! So if this is the last chapter, I really enjoyed writing this story. It was so much fun and I am so happy you guys liked it! Your words were so kind and really made me happy so thank you guys, i love you all! xoxoxox :* **_


	4. Who wants to go for a stroll?

**You guys had such nice reviews I decided I would write another chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, my laptop COMPLETELY broke! I had to buy a new one :/. But anyway I am almost positive this is gonna be the last chapter, so enjoy and review! **

* * *

"Maya, I swear if you poke me one more time I might punch you in the face."  
Maya gasped, "You'd actually punch me?"  
"You really wanna find out?" Cam said smiling at her.  
She stuck her tongue out at Cam as he laid back on the bed.  
He hunched up to grab Maya, pulling her back down with him. She adjusted herself so she was laying on his chest, while his arms wrapped around her.  
"I'm bored," Maya said tiredly.  
"Sucks," Cam said. She lifted her head up and gave him a look, and he leaned in and kissed her.  
"Let's go get chinese food!" Maya announced.  
Cam laughed at her randomness. "Why?"  
"'Cause I'm craving it, DUH!" She said getting up.  
"Let's go! I brought money and everything," Maya said getting her jacket.  
"How many places do we need to go until you realize I am paying for you?"  
"NO! Cam you pay everywhere, I'm going to make you poor."  
Cam just rolled his eyes.  
"Let's go!" She said pulling him up, "there's one like two blocks from here we can walk there!"  
"Maya it's freezing," Cam complained.  
"Oh don't be such a baby!" She said as the walked outside.  
"I'm not even hungry," Cam said.  
"Yeah, I'm not either."  
"Are you kidding me?" Cam yelled.  
"You don't need to be hungry for chinese food!" Maya said in a 'duh' kind of voice.  
"Honestly, I will never understand you," Cam sighed.  
"Good, it makes everything more interesting," She claimed and jumped on his back.  
He caught her and held her up saying, "Seriously? You force me to come here with you and you make me carry you?"  
"Piggy back rides are romantic," she said.  
"They really aren't. Good thing you weigh like two pounds otherwise I wouldn't be doing this."  
Maya just kissed him on the cheek. They talked for the rest of the walk. They never had a probably with awkward silences, Maya's random thoughts and Cam's interesting experiences always made good conversation.  
Just as they walk up to the chinese place and Cam is about to put Maya down, she starts saying, "Wait Cam wait!"  
"What?" He says.  
"I don't really want chinese food anymore."  
"Please, for all that is holy, tell me you're joking."  
"I'm really not that hungry."  
"Maya, I swear I'm going to kill you."  
Maya jumped off his back, "Come on let's just go walk around."  
"Bu-" She cut Cam off by planting a kiss on his lips.  
"Let's go," She stated while pulling him.  
She linked her arm with his and they started walking.  
"I don't even understand how your mind works," Cam said.  
"Yeah well, that makes two of us."  
Cam laughed, "So where exactly are we going?"  
Maya shrugged, "Is a destination necessary?"  
"It's pretty important."  
"Fine, close your eyes," Maya said.  
Cam looked at her confused but obeyed her orders. Spun him around 5 times and told him to start walking.  
"Maya, this is ridiculous."  
"Oh, just do it!"  
He started walking and she grabbed his hand and told him to open his eyes as they kept walking.  
"What did that do?" Cam said.  
"It gave us a direction, now we just walk."  
"You're honestly crazy."  
"You love me," She said.  
He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist, "That I do." He pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. Normally they don't like total PDA but right now they didn't care. Nobody's opinions mattered, Cam and Maya didn't care about being judged. All they cared about was the strong love they shared for each other.

* * *

**Yes I know, this chapter was really bad. I was in such a rush to write it and this story is hard to write because it's really hard to get inspiration! Anway, go ahead and tell me what you think. I am almost 100% positive this is the last chapter, so thanks again for all the reads/reviews! I love you guys! You can also check out my other camaya fanfic too! Anyway, peace out! xoxo**


End file.
